Mi chica en llamas
by VicTORIousBlond
Summary: Beck y Jade son sin duda la pareja perfecta. Pero asta las mejores parejas tienen peleas sin sentido. ¿que pasa si esta es causada por un libro de moda?


ATENCION: ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA BADE! basada en el programa de televicion VICTORIOUS  
no soy dueña de Victorious o de los personajes presentes

Era una fría noche de julio y como era de esperarse Beck y Jade se encontraban en el VR de Beck para pasar un tiempo a solas. Normalmente ellos dos solían hacer cosas como salir a la playa de Venice y recostarse en la arena mientras Beck jugaba con el cabello de Jade, y Jade dibujaba patrones imaginarios en el estomago de él, pues, Jade se negaba rotundamente a entrar al océano debido a un delfín que… bueno.

Esta noche Beck se encontraba recostado en su cama mientras pensaba mirando al vacio sobre cuál sería una buena idea para su guion que tenía que escribir para dentro de una semana en la clase de Sikowitz. Jade por otra parte se encontraba recostada en su estomago mientras leía un libro que Cat le había recomendado, ya que según ella: relataba perfectamente su relación con Beck.

De la nada el teléfono de Jade comenzó a sonar. "¿Hola?...si, esta chica es tan graciosa…no, aun no llego a esa parte… si, ya sabía que tu hermano se acuchillo en Japón… sí, bueno adiós"

Beck solo tuvo que escuchar lo que decía su novia para adivinar que la que le había llamado era Cat preguntando sobre el libro y sobre si sabía que su hermano se había acuchillado en Japón.

"¿era Cat?" pregunto él a pesar de ya conocer la respuesta.

"si, ella te manda saludos" dijo ella antes de continuar con su libro y soltar una pequeña carcajada

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"nada, es solo que ahora acaban de enterrarle algo muy filoso en el corazón de alguien"

"¿estás segura de que ese es el libro que te dijo Cat?, porque si es así: no quiero saber quien le enterró que a quien"

"tranquilo que él solo lo hizo para proteger a la chica y asegurarse de que ella tenga un final feliz con su amado" dijo ella y después saco la lengua en señal de asco

"déjame verlo"

"no"

"¿no? ¿Por qué no?... ¿acaso tiene escenas comprometedoras?"

"dos cosas. Primera: es un libro que relata la historia de una chica que es puesta en una arena junto con otros 24 chicos para que se maten entre ellos y segundo: solo no quiero que leas las escenas de amor porque quiero que crezcas sin traumas"

"muy graciosa… pero te fallo un detalle"

"¿Que?" pregunto la chica con mirada confundida

"que cuando le niegas algo a un niño" puso sus manos en posición "solo logras que lo quiera mas"

Beck comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a su novia pues sabía que ella era muy sensible en ese aspecto y que con solo durar diez segundos haciéndolo. Ella aceptaría hacer lo que él le dice.

"no… para… ya… oh por dios Beck… ya" decía entre carcajadas hasta que cedió "de acuerdo... pero ya suéltame que no puedo respirar…toma…"

Ella le entrego el libro a Beck y este simplemente lo dejo bajo su almohada

"me lo pediste y me torturaste solo para quitarme ese estúpido libro ¿y después dejarlo botado?" ahora ella tenía el ceño fruncido "¿Qué clase de idiota hace un plan así?"

"la clase de idiota que te ama" dijo antes de plantarle un beso en la boca

"eso no soluciona nada" dijo ella sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se asomara en su rostro

"Al menos lo intente"

"¿para qué me quitaste el libro de todas formas? Comenzaba a ponerse interesante… el estaba a punto de morir"

"que lindura"

"¿estás tratando de decir que soy horrenda?"

"¿que?, no. Por supuesto que no, he dicho que lindura"

"lo dijiste sarcástico"

"tú dices todo sarcástico"

"qué lindo eres conmigo" contesto ella con sarcasmo

"bueno, te quite el libro porque creo que es preferible que me lo cuente mi novia a tener que leerlo todo solo para encontrar una parte romántica"

"¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Cinco?" dijo con los brazos cruzados negándose a leerle un libro a un chico mayor que ella solo para demostrar un punto inexistente en su agenda

"En realidad tengo seis, y creí que sería lindo que Jadelyn West me contara cual es su parte favorita de un libro que relata una masacre entre adolescentes"

"ya te he dicho que no me llames Jadelyn… Beckett"

"lo hare si tu no me llamas Beckett"

"trato hecho"

"y si me dices que parte es la que más te gusto"

Ella dejo escapar un resoplido para que él se diera cuenta de que la idea de hacerlo no le agradaba en lo más mínimo

"di que me amas"

"palabra mágica" pidió él recordando la última vez que se lo había pedido

"no lo sé… ¿loción?"

El la miro con una mirada seria indicándole que iba enserio

"por favor" contesto con resignación

"Te Amo" dijo antes de darle otro beso en los labios, dejándose llevar por el momento que duro una eternidad desde su punto de vista

"ok… " Ella saco el libro de debajo de la almohada y lo abrió de nuevo para buscar una página en especial "¿quieres saber cuál fue mi parte favorita?"

"si no es mucha molestia"

"es esta" le entrego el libro y este lo puso en su regazo para que ambos pudieran leerlo

"¿Por qué te gusto?" pregunto él con una sonrisa pacifica en su rostro que solamente aparecía cada vez que la miraba a ella, la chica que amo, ama y que amara siempre

"no lo sé, creo que fue porque a pesar de que ambos sabían que alguien los estaban buscando, y que ella estaba consciente de que no lo amaba… podían ser felices por al menos unos momentos… y porque ese fue el momento en el que ella decidió que posiblemente no lo odiaba…" ella hablaba cada vez más bajo y apartaba la vista del libro para después situarla en los ojos de su novio "…si no que, tal vez lo amaba"

Él le planto un beso en los labios conociendo la razón por la cual era su parte favorita… Jade podía ser una chica oscura, fría, mandona y hasta algo desconcertante pero solo él sabía que en realidad era la única chica con la que quería estar por el resto de su vida y que no la amaba por diferente sino por ser única

"¿quieres que te diga un secreto?" dijo finalmente separándose de ella

"aja, pero que no tarde mucho"

"la verdad es que yo ya leí ese libro pero solo quería oírte hablar… estar en silencio es agotador"

Jade dejo escapar una carcajada y se inclino para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Beck y subir sus piernas a su regazo

"¿en que estábamos?" dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, queriendo continuar con su sesión de besos

"estabas diciendo que soy lo mejor que te ha pasado y que me amas"

"¿Dónde he oído eso?...además: yo no he dicho eso" contesto antes de apartar unos mechones de los ojos de Beck con delicadeza, recordando que lo había leído unos momentos antes

"ah es cierto… eso lo estaba pensando yo"

"te amo"

"también te amo"

"¿sabes una cosa? Creo que Cat se equivoco al decir que ese libro reflejaba nuestra relación" dijo Jade, rompiendo el silencio

"¿Por qué?"

"porque yo no tardaría tanto tiempo en darme cuenta que amo a mi chico del pan… y tampoco permitiría que nadie se lo llevase de mi lado"

"eso me alegra… tu eres la única persona en la que me fije desde que tenía cinco años"

"te amo…y tu eres mi chico del pan"

"y tu mi chica en llamas… y te amo más que a nada en este universo"


End file.
